Mistakes
by GingerCretin
Summary: Jonny Maconie finds himself stuck between the two most important women in his life, and can the ice-queen of Holby finally tame her crippled emotions? - Jac/Jonny.
1. Chapter 1 - Losing Alliance

_**Because there should be more Janny fics around, even if mine aren't lovey dovey! Anywaaay, enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

Shadows loom and calm silence engulfs the disordered being. Sat in a perfect posture, they ignore the moisture building around their eyes and glowers at the unimportant wall opposite. Trying anything to take their mind off of what had just happened. He exhales, and hastily rubs away any sign that the torturous emotion was there. Impulsively wounded and perplexed, yet desperate to be angry, horrified by his true emotions. By what pain a woman has caused him. This acidic, excruciating, _beautiful_ woman. It sickened him, this never happened. He didn't fall for girls. He got what he wanted and escaped unscathed. But she was different; he knew he could never pull that trick on her. But from that first occasion that their paths crossed, he knew. _Knew it was right_.

His head swims in an emotional tornado, and suddenly the vacant room feels claustrophobic. Crushing his eyes shut, he holds his head in his hands. He knew this was of his own making. The pressure he put on her. Why didn't he just listen? Do what she wanted. He would still have her now. Typical man, he thought. He astonishes himself and laughs. No, _selfish_ man. All he craved was a bit of acknowledgement in public. The odd hold of his hand, or a peck on the cheek. Nothing intense. The constant persistence did it. The nail in the coffin was confiding in his friend. A woman she wouldn't trust. Both he needed to keep happy. And failed spectacularly. He had lost his right hand man and his woman within 20 minutes._ But how did it really get so bad?_

* * *

The day had started in a far better state than it had ended.

Wrapped into a duvet-made cocoon, Jonathan Maconie was very much closed off from the outside world. Light snoring filled the room; he was out for the count. It was only when a firm object collided with his head did he wake. Mumbling a tirade of expletives, he poked his head out from his sleepy haven. Eyebrows raised as a towelled goddess stands opposite, armed with a second shoe to aim towards him.

"Somebody needs to stop counting the sheep!" The look on Jac's face was not one of irritancy for once, she aired a state of tranquillity. He smirked, shifting his weight to sit up, grinning as he stares at her.

"You could always join me; a bit of carnal delight is always a good morning _treat_." Experienced with his antics now, she didn't appear surprised. She sighed, checking her watch to see if she could actually spare the time.

"No rest for the wicked, I'm afraid." She shrugged and swiftly returned to the en suite.

"Your loss!" He called after her, quickly reverting back to his dreamy sheep counting.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were sat in the car park, ready for another gruelling shift to begin. And they knew that even the _comfortable_ silence between them wouldn't leave it long for the 'airlock' disagreement to begin sizzling again. Checking her watch for the millionth time that morning, never one to be a minute late, she took a slow breath.

"Right, I need to go. Just give it-"

"Nope, not today." The redhead was momentarily stunned by his interruptence, normally now he would just do as she asked. Jac turned to look at him wearily. " I'm not going to sit around looking like an ass anymore." He laughed, unable to see any importance in it. "Sorry, I just can't take this _thing_ seriously anymore." The innocent look he gave her left her seething.

"Oh please." She muttered, rolling her eyes. She clicked open the door and quickly shot him a disapproving look. "Do what you want."

_And that was mistakes number one._

* * *

The mistakes kept coming.

As soon as they reached Darwin, they were thrown into chaos. Elliot was away at a conference, so St Trinians and Valentino were shadowing Jac for the day - not helping her rapidly plummeting mood. And to make things worse, Mo was in a horrific mood and so Jonny was inevitably going to face the brunt of her complaining.

As he tended to a less than eager patient - a perk of the job he _did not_ particularly enjoy - his focus shifted when he heard raised voices from the staff room. As he excused himself from his patient, he wondered through and came face to face with the two most popular women in his life.

Mo was sat at the table, a sour expression etched across her face as Jac stood in the corner of the room, her cheeks reddened as she clutched hold of the scan results for their patient. They had fallen into an awkward silence, defeated and breathless, both as incensed with the other. Jonny wasn't even sure where to begin, looking between the two women, he rubbed his neck in exasperation. Now,_ where to start_?

"What is it this time? I could hear you on the ward." Speaking softly, he didn't want to sound too abrupt and aggravate either of them anymore than necessary. They slunk away from their spiteful thoughts and turned their attention to him, eyebrows raised.

"Difference in opinion." Jac hissed, gritting her teeth, holding up the scans.

"Now I know I'm no smart heart surgeon guy – but may I?" He promptly held out his hand and with a sarcastic roll of her eyes, she slapped the items into it. Jac watched him wearily, analysing his facial expression as his eyes glazed over the results. Jonny frowned. "Well, there is definitely a mass-"

"Well done Einstein, you managed to tell us what we already knew!" Respiring cripplingly, she recoiled from him, shooting her best '_I'm **always** right_' look.

"_Miss Naylor_ seems to think the mass is a potentially cancerous growth, whereas I believe it's a malignant tumour of some kind." Jonny shrugged, he didn't - for once - have any idea what it could be.

"Well, you know, is there a possibility that you could _both_ be wrong?" If looks could kill, they could have started digging his grave then.

_Mistake number two made._

* * *

Turns out they wouldn't have to wait long to settle their latest argument. Neither of them would speak to him after he questioned _both_ of their diagnoses. He really needed to start thinking before he spoke, and it didn't help they were all getting so agitated over a patient. Who knew two women could clash _so_ much.

And it was only half an hour before that said patient was in a critical condition, and the conflicting surgeons soon had him rushed into theatre. And once they had cracked him open, it would soon become quite clear what the problem was. As Jac pulled the mass from the chest cavity, the two surgeons eye at it in a better light.

"Doesn't look like a tumour to me!" Jac smirked. _Yes, she was yet again proven right_. Mo kept up her front, but inside the wave of smugness she was about to be smacked over the head with was going to _kill_ her. Mo rolled her eyes, frowning.

"Okay, so you might have been right. I admit it, I was wrong." She murmured, and her redheaded superior grinned, nodding.

"Then you won't mind closing up, will you?"

Jac sighed with relief as she left the theatre, unclipping her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders. For a moment she didn't notice the normally appealing nurse approach her, but as soon as she did, she wanted to rip his head off. Jonny was soon at her side, wanting news on their patient. She didn't move.

"So everything went well?"

"Indeed, but maybe next time you should _trust_ my judgement." She jeered, stepping past him and walking back towards the ward. He groaned, he had well and truly dug himself into a hole this time.

* * *

Approaching the nurses' station, the eyes of her junior staff burn into her – no doubt wretchedly anticipating a verbal whip-lashing from their boss for something most sickeningly futile. The whole ward could have heard their relieved sighs as she passed them, only for her to stop opposed to a hesitant Nurse Maconie. He paused his coercing with her F1 to face her instead.

"Ah, I see the idiot has finally found his village."

After slamming the patient notes into Jonnys' chest - _results included_ – she didn't stick around, and strode past him, retreating to her office with haste. Luckily she managed to avoid any social backlash. He knew he should not have followed her, but his little self-restraint didn't stop him. He let himself into the office without any notice; she had already found sanctuary sat at her desk. The wall was firmly up, and ready for action. He didn't even get a chance to utter a word.

"Don't even bother." The acidic tongue hissed. He stood frozen. Normally he could brush off her words, because normally none of his actions were so far amiss that he couldn't do a little sweet talking out of it. This time though he had _definitely_ been the wrong party, he didn't _trust_ her opinion.

And then, the six words that would finally send him into his emotional downfall arrived.

"_Because you really aren't worth this_."


	2. Chapter 2 - Deprived Emotions

**_So here is part 2, I have decided that this is definitely going to be a multi-chapter fic now so watch this space. A short chapter of Jacness for you now. Enjoy!_**

**_Oh, and please review! I don't bite :)_**

* * *

She knew she had gone too far, even if she hated to admit it.

* * *

"_Because you really aren't worth this_."

_What the __**hell**__ was she thinking_? Admittedly, it was below the belt, even for her. And it didn't help that the look on his face said what a thousand words couldn't. Of course he escaped from the room as fast as he could, whether through a matter of disgust or hurt, she certainly wasn't his favourite person at that very moment. And so she couldn't blame him. If her poisonous words affected her, then she daren't think of what was running through him head at that point. Plotting some form of revenge, no doubt.

Yet even through her vile spitting of venom - which was recurrently running through her head - she still found a part of her seeking reassurance from her subconscious. Jonny had failed to consider her side, once _again_. Even with a vital difference with him also avoiding his comrades' opinion, she was still hurt. With such a desire to trust this man - _not that she emotionally stable to quite know why yet_ – he was not making it easy. And so her brain decided he at least deserved a minor verbal tirade. Not quite what _actually_ came out of her mouth, but a firm vocal slap was definitely needed.

* * *

She paused her trail of self-convincing, and her body stiffened becoming extremely claustrophobic in her environment. So knowingly being wrong was causing such an uncomfortable stir within the depths of her being. She wrung her hands with unease, pondering her next move.

Even though she knew full well what she was going to do.

It was inevitable that she was going to play her customary stubborn card – and _ignore what was so obviously looming around the corner_. As soon as she hoisted herself from her chair and grabbed her bag, she made her escape and headed for the door.

Preparing for a night of nursing a bottle of wine and a night of perturbed sleep. Right then the thought of attaining a hangover was far more appealing than facing her _actual _problems.

Letting her emotions takeover her soul could **definitely** wait.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sore Heads

_**Here's part 3, do wait, there will be some proper Janny scenes soon :') Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

The sorrow filled doctor greeted the morning with a pounding head and a crippled neck. Slumped where she eventually fell into a torturous sleep in the early hours, Jac creased her brow as the newly risen sun penetrated across her delicate line of sight. Aided with a blasphemous groan, her facial expression articulated the sourness of her mood. Rolling onto her back, and momentarily tearing herself away from the piercing light, her eyes found a significant interest in her white-wash ceiling. _Any way to escape the impending slog to work_, she thought.

She had undoubtedly either suffered a harsh blow to the head during her lonely midnight binge, or her situation had affected her mental state in more ways than one. She was new to the attempts of work escapism, and could suddenly understand why her inevitably hungover juniors used to slope off mid shift after a particularly heavy night. And then she reminded herself once more, she was _so_ very new to this. Quickly making a mental note for there to _never __**ever**_ to be a reoccurrence.

* * *

Trudging into reception, an icy glare struck the innocent café attendant as the vixen approached. Unfortunately for the poor inexperienced girl, Ms Naylor was to be her first customer. The unexpecting junior greeted the red head with a warm smile, a far from similar response reciprocated. Expectedly, the girl's colleague gave her a wary look and she froze.

"Black coffee, **now**." The girl didn't breathe as the consultant barked, and hastily busied herself into making the request.

"I see your _delightful_ bedside manner isn't limited to the depths of Darwin." Glancing over her shoulder, a less than impressed Mo awaited service. She stood silent for a minute before snatching her coffee from the girl, placing the money on the counter and spinning on her heel.

"Consistency seems to be a reoccurring problem for you, Ms Effanga. Do tell me, when were you _actually_ meant to begin your shift?"

The registrar said nothing, it only took a few seconds for even the sore headed Ms Naylor to analyse her colleague, and more so, the casual attire she was suiting. The ability to photographically memorise the rotas also helped, gaining her the knowledge to relish in her juniors lack of timing. She soon left the awkward situation, and Mo was quick to reassure the terrified café girl that doctors there were not all _like that_.

* * *

As Jac waited for the lift, it became crystal clear that Jonny had run straight to the registrar in his hour of need. It would explain her continued snappy mood, which had undoubtedly lead her to conger up a concoction of sarcastic - or what she naively believes witty - remarks to last an entire shift with the red head. This came to no surprise for Jac, _normal_ people did rely upon their friends when they were upset.

Then again they needed friends in the first place to do that, and she did have Sacha yes, but he had a wife and son at home – he was not someone to burden a problem with. The thought of having to share living accommodation with Chrissie Williams would have seemed more of an issue to Jac than her personal turmoil anyway.

Her mind pondered, she could have gone to Michael - but that probably would have left her with a significantly worse headache and no doubt a one-night-stand to regret. No, from past experience she _knew_ Michael Spence, he was no _sensible_ comfort when intoxicated and in an hour of need.

Keeping everything to herself was definitely the better option this time.

* * *

As the lift squealed to a stop and the doors slid open, she gracefully stepped into the contraption. The hopefully silent journey towards her professional haven enabling her to decide how to handle her little nursey problem. Luckily, nobody else entered the lift, and as the doors slammed shut, she let out a grateful sigh. She sipped her drink in peace, the burning sensation in her throat a suddenly welcome experience.

* * *

The lift soon reached the correct destination, and Jac wasn't hesitant in leaving the cramped cove. At a quick pace, she entered the ward, the click of her heels unmistakable. But she was soon to become an injured party in some playful sparring between her other colleagues.

Colliding with her preoccupied F1, the remnants of her coffee suddenly appeared across her pristine blouse – and the quivering juniors scrubs. Horrified, Dr Lo recoiled, shooting a quick look at an innocent faced Valentine, before apologising profusely to her boss.

"Miss Naylor, I am so sorry, I- I-" In a swift motion Jac raised her hand, and the F1 immediately stopped. Well trained, she knew what the simple gesture meant.

"Save the _begging_ for Dr Valentine, St Trinians." Speaking calmly, the junior dismayed and expression priceless, she quickly escaped the grasp of her mentor, publicly embarrassed.

* * *

Jac sighed and turned to recede to her office, only to face the man who held the key to the majority of her problems. Sadly, the look of abhorrence on his face was unmissable.


	4. Chapter 4 - Disrupted Apologies

_**A small filled chapter before the intense stuff! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Given she had a light list for the day – of which she would normally complain about – it gave Jac a chance to spend it hiding in the safety of her office. Tapping away at her computer and filling in patient notes was about the only thing her brain was capable of finding coherent at that moment.

* * *

Even after she had finished these generally mundane tasks, she had taken to an online game of Tetris over leaving the office and facing any type of social interaction. The fact that she was winning was actually lightening her mood, until a knock at the door made her slip up.

"Shit." She muttered, her focus averted and game ruined. "Yes!" Calling, her registrar entered, Jonny slunk behind in tow. They stood by the door, at risk of making their boss self-combust if they neared the self-confessed bitch. "What do you want?" Tapping at the computer in frustration, she didn't even look up to see who had graced her presence. Mo rolled her eyes, expecting the tone.

"We have a patient who urgently needs a CT scan." Jac turned her attention away from the screen and focused on her not-so-favourite person. She frowned; surely the woman could manage a simple task without needing her hand holding by some poor cretin.

"And you are telling me this because?"

"List is full, and we need a _consultant_ signature to push in forward." She slapped the notes on the desk, and Jac clicked her pen ready to sign. If she didn't make a fuss, this irritant would soon be out of sight. Aggressively signing the form, she pushed it back with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Anything else?" With a swift shake of her head, Mo shook her head, collecting the notes.

They rapidly made to leave, but a call from their superior stopped them in their tracks – much to their displeasure.

"Nurse Maconie, a word _alone_." Mo gave him a wary look, a shoo of his hand and a swift nod made her leave promptly. Jonny turned to face the auburn beauty that unknowingly held his heart. Folding his arms, he appeared unimpressed, eyebrows raised. She knew she needed to apologise. "I know I haven't been exactly-" His voice cut through hers, without concern. With where she stood, she would have been at idiot to snap at him at that moment.

"To be honest, your silence says everything. I wouldn't want you to waste your time on someone _like me_, Jac."

She was to about to apologise, say how wrong she was – but he had already walked off. Leaving it would be a better idea, let him find someone who could appreciate the person he is – not someone who couldn't even bear to be seen with him.

* * *

This time thinking of only herself was not the route to be taken.


	5. Chapter 5 - Stunned Moments

_**Here is Part 5 for you, thanks for all the great reviews :D**_

* * *

It wasn't long before her social reclusiveness evaporated and the steely Jac Naylor had returned. Back to her sarcastic albeit lonesome self. _Her default setting_. Her life becoming a world of no substance, a mundane repetitive existence, a career returning to be beyond significant in her ranking of importance. Nothing else needed to matter anymore. It was a case of waking up, going to work, making the odd sarcastic comment and going home as late as she could possibly allow herself without causing any noticeable embarrassment. Escapism was the only way to forget about the Celtic nurse. When, if she admitted it, he engulfed her thoughts - **_all_**_ of the time_.

And it was down to this - the naivety, or stupidity of her mind-set _perhaps _- that she hadn't listened to her body, only focusing on getting through each day as it came and voiding any torturous thoughts. It was only when she was sat in her office one morning, deciding upon which of her junior staff to abuse for the day, did she get a sudden cramping feeling within her depths. Brushing it off with minor discomfort, the ache disappeared and she soon forgot that the occurrence had even happened.

* * *

Over a month had passed before the twinges returned, with more prominence. Truth is she had felt abnormal for a while, but brushing it off as some sort of virus, she ignored it. And as the dull ache became more protruding for her body, she finally relented. It wasn't a bug, it wasn't because she wasn't sleeping - _although it wouldn't have helped_ - and it certainly wasn't through malnutrition.

It was the opposite of that in fact; her food intake had probably doubled in the last few weeks. Comfort eating was not a hobby she had ever partaken in – _the thought filling her with utter horror_ - but the numerous packet of bourbon creams that could be found in her kitchen cupboards would say otherwise. She thought to herself, it was almost worth the disgust she felt when she saw the expression on Elliot's face as she was found stuffing a cream cake at her desk.

Even reflecting on the humorous side, she was certainly in denial.

It was always something she had always struggled with - since she was a small child, and this time was no different. She knew deep down that it was either her disastrous roller coasting issues causing her problems, or a possibility _she daren't think_ about.

But as she sat at her desk, her mind ticked over her symptoms. _She knew_. She knew what it **could** mean. Exhaling, she yearned for her brain not to make every situation so intense sometimes. Standing up, she shook her head – _as if removing the thoughts from her head_ - and moved for the door.

* * *

Sat in the confines of a toilet cubicle, she perched in a comprehensive silence. Waiting what she believed _the futile 3 minutes_ that she had already been forced to sit through once in a recent month. Deep breaths had risen, her heart rate increasing, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She knew that this time the experience would probably reveal the same result as the previous, and in her _current situation_ this would possibly be the safest outcome.

As her thoughts ran ahead with her, so did the time. Checking her watch, she sighed, swiftly picking up the object and flipping it over. Her burning eyes glazed over the result. Again, _and again_, **and again**.

* * *

_Positive. 10 weeks._

* * *

Not quite the result she was expecting, denial swamping her form once more. _How could she be so stupid_?


	6. Chapter 6 - Blurry Eyed Duos

_**Part 6 for yooooou. I may have painted Mo to be a bit more horrible than she might be... I didn't really mean too (ish), but it's necessary! :')**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

They made a dawdling journey towards the building where they would spend the remainder of their day. Clutching hold of steaming hot beverages, their early morning dash through a McDonalds Drive Thru was clearly not squandered. _And most definitely needed_. Trudging through reception, blurry eyed and obscenely unsociable, they made their way into the lift without a word spoken. The endless drunken nights were definitely catching up with the duo.

* * *

In reality; Mo Effanga was actually content to be feeling as sickly as she was. Undeniably though, she now had a problematical shift to get through with the recent addition of a blinding headache, but at least she had her best friend back and he was finally spending some time with her again. Some would say she was selfish, glad that things had ended with him and the wicked witch of the west, but she didn't care. He – in her opinion – was way too good for _that_, and if that perfectly manicured woman was to never go near either of them again, she would be eternally grateful.

Jonny however, was not so compliant with the situation. He had settled his 'differences' with his friend, and that of course was a good thing. But it wouldn't cure the ache he was constantly feeling, the relentless pain within caused by the fiery woman that had strangled his emotions. Hating himself for the pain he felt, perhaps he wouldn't be in this situation if he had done things a little different. And he knew the path he was taking now was not the right way to go about things, but as an endless consumption numbed the pain for now, he was happy with that.

* * *

Stepping onto the ward, they made their daily journey to the locker room. Mo made some insignificant joke about the previous night, and vaguely listening Jonny winked at his partner in crime – grinning in response. However, his attention was soon deflected when the familiar redhead came into his line of sight. A dramatic roll of Mo's eyes made her thoughts very clear, but he was too busy staring at his senior to notice - and so the registrar flounced in the opposite direction, unimpressed. It was only a few seconds before her eyes caught his; an expression on her face which caused much bewilderment. She was swift to end the moment though, and returned to giving Tara an endless list of things to do.

* * *

He would be the first to admit he did not know how a woman's mind worked – but it was as if she almost appeared… _guilty_? Or an air of sadness perhaps? He shook his head, not possible. Jac Naylor did not do emotion. Especially in the eye of the public. But he was so sure of her apparent sign of _feeling_. That repetitive discomfort returned once again as he thought about his ex-lover, and he sighed.

* * *

_Something was unquestionably wrong_.


	7. Chapter 7 - Overactive Denial

**_Two chapters in one day, who knew!_**

* * *

_Why did she have to form relationships in the work place_? Reflecting, she should have probably learnt from her past experiences. But no, yet again she let it happen, and it wasn't as if anything substantial had actually come from them, except sadness. She knew that depriving Jonny of the truth would never result in anything good. If she had thought with any rationality in the first place, she would have ignored the little voice in her head and told him as soon as she found out. But instead she stood - _at four months pregnant_ – attempting to suck in the secret.

The secret that on two occasions, when the doctor was at her lowest point – she attempted to be rid of. The first time, she actually managed to get to the clinic, and was sat in the waiting room when she bottled it. The second, she only managed to book the appointment before changing her mind again. Whether she'd admit it or not, she had become attached to the formation within. Anxious about her growing feelings for her unborn child, she focused her attention to keeping it quiet.

However, keeping her _little_ secret was becoming much more of a **larger** problem on a daily basis. She never expected to enlarge so quickly in such a short amount of time. Clearly all of those bourbon creams were finding their place. Shame the cravings had grown along with her waist line, she thought. It was lucky that scrubs weren't flattering to a woman's figure at all. Even so, she was finding it more of a struggle to hide _the bump_ at work.

* * *

Staring into the toilet mirror, she attempts to stretch out her top, to no avail.

"Give me a break." Muttering, she mentally cursed herself for talking to the bump again. "I guess I'm holding you in for now then. You're going to be stubborn, just like your fath-" She cut herself off, her raging emotions rising to the surface. Having become used to the art of spontaneous crying, she quickly dabbed away the wetness and scanned her face for any sign of blotching.

* * *

Stepping out of the toilets moments later, Jac approached the patient she'd neglected for the sake of her changing appearance. Exhaling, she put on the ice covered mask and returned to her job with haste. An intrigued Oliver Valentine watched the consultant's movements from the nurses' station, curiously.

"I think there's something wrong with Jac." He pondered with boredom, watching the red head that was out of ear shot. It was something he had been thinking about for a while now – but really he was more interested in a quick bicker with Tara.

"Really, seems like her - um- _normal_ self to me!" Rocking on the chair, to a _normal_ person the excitable F1 would be extremely nauseating, but she delighted him.

"Something isn't right." Shrugging, he brushed it off and turned around to type on the computer.

Unbeknown to them, the transplant duo were behind them, listening to the gossiping juniors. Mo chirpily took the final chair and squished up next to Valentine to get in on the gossip herself.

"Problems with the Termi-Naylor then? Talk to Auntie Mo!" Grinning, she winked at Jonny who brushed it off, trying to hide his obvious glumness and failing to the trained eye. Even _months_ after being dumped, he still felt the need to protect Jac when the bitching began.

"It's nothing." Oliver insisted. If he had suggested that he had grown know Jac over the years, they'd laugh him out of the room – or presume something that was more than true, a certain _something_ he would never want the _lovely_ Tara to ever get wind of.

"Well, I don't think that woman will ever change. She will always be a cold fish, it's how she works!"

Her Scottish friend sighed, wishing she would let up for once. Even when they were apart, Mo couldn't find herself being amicable with the woman, he didn't know why he even bothered trying.

"Why do you think there's something wrong with her?" Jonny asked, attempting not to sound like he was too interested. Oliver shrugged; his young attention span lacking.

"I don't know, she just seems…_preoccupied_."

"She might have better things to be thinking about than work." An innocent suggestion from Tara which gained an almighty snigger from Mo. Shaking her head, the registrar turned to face the F1.

"I think you're forgetting who our boss is, Dr Lo!" She scoffed.

"She could be up to old tricks again…Probably taken up _another_ married consultant as a hobby in her spare time." Thinking aloud, Valentine didn't think the consequences of his words. Jac would kill him for mentioning a dodgier part of her past to somebody who wasn't already aware of it. _His eyes widened at the realisation_.

Mo laughed once more, but soon stopped when she saw the expression on her partner in crimes face.

"Jonny Mac…" She hollered after him as he strode away, a pang of guilt hitting her. He ignored her calls and headed towards his sanctuary of the peaceful locker room.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, he bathed himself in his torturous thoughts. _It all fitted_. Her strange behaviour, the guilt ridden looks, she was seeing someone else.


	8. Chapter 8 - Cunning Plans

_**Thank for the reviews! Here's part 8 :)**_

* * *

Mo Effanga had always struggled to keep her opinions to herself – an issue that had often got her into trouble; even as a small child. And it was no different in her current circumstances. She had made no attempt to hide the spite she felt towards her auburn superior. _That_ woman had broken her best friends' heart into shards, and as she was his obvious choice of comfort, she was left the dutiful job of picking up the pieces. Or rather, she was the one left observing his abhorring moods day in and day out.

* * *

She knew as soon as she glanced in his direction that he was experiencing one of those moods; his glum appearance subtly being replaced by his default grin whenever a colleague passed. The dejection would return as the object passed though, and she knew it was time for action. He couldn't stay in this stupor for much longer, she thought. He just needed a gentle push in the right direction.

"Ah, Jonny Mac…" Patting him on the shoulders, she was soon shrugged away – his head bowed deep in a pile of patient notes. His mind attempting to focus on something substantial.

"Just leave it okay?"

"Oh come on, you need to stop pining. How did you _ever_ think it would work out for you?" Anger flashed behind his eyes, he was fed up of people suggesting Jac was some horrible beast that needed executing. She may have dumped him and found someone new, but he knew there was a good side to her. Away from the confides of the hospital she was a different person, not the tyrant Mo believed her to be.

"How did you come up with that?" Rolling himself around to face her, he wasn't best pleased. Clearly the male species needed everything to be explained to them, she thought. Evidently he couldn't see what she could see.

"She has to be seen with the influential consultants, not some random nurse. All _that woman_ cares about is climbing the ladder, Jonny!" Frustrated, her voice heightened.

He was about to respond to her outburst, but they were soon joined at the nurses' station by the focus point of their bickerings. Not even acknowledging their presence, Jac proceeded to make a call. Her colleagues had fallen into a dead silence.

"Hello? Oh, it's you!" Her sudden enthusiasm for the person on the end of the line pricked the duos ears. Jac smiled, clearly recognising the person. "I should have known it was going to be you." Mo was extremely happy, Jac was unintentionally helping her with the plan, it couldn't of been better. "You know you could have just paged me…fine. I will be there for five then." Jonny felt sick to his stomach, she was seeing someone in the hospital. How else would they know where to page her? Jac was soon finished with her eye opening phone call, and noticed that neither of them were actually doing any work. "You know, you actually get paid to do a little thing called working." Hissing, she soon found something more interesting to do than berating them.

"Okay, so before you went off on one – there's this nice girl I know…and she'd love to go out some time…" He knew exactly what she was trying to do, and he was tired of arguing with his friend over the same things again and again.

"If I agree to go out with this girl, will you shut up about everything?" Grinning she nodded, and completely exasperated by the women around him, he agreed – if it kept one of them happy then that would at least decrease his stress levels a little.

* * *

Sat in the busy bar, Jonny was soon approached by his date. She actually seemed rather nice, to his surprise. All of the women that Mo had previously set him up with had all been flouncy boisterous divas, but she could possibly be deemed normal. _If there was such a thing_.

They soon moved from the bar to sit in a quiet area, but he was constantly feeling pangs of guilt. He didn't really want to be there, and the girl – rather awkwardly – was noticing this.

"She must be a real special girl, huh." Sipping her drink, he finally drew his eyes from his pint and glanced towards the doors. Eyebrows raised, he was confused – but the girl simply smiled. "I know Mo wanted us to get together, but considering you're in love with someone else-"

"How would you know that?" He interjected, in denial.

" I've seen that look so many times, the problem with having a lot of girlfriends. And the fact I've seen that look in the mirror many times. If she's _the one_, which I think you know she is - then just go for it." He nodded, and girl gave him a sympathetic look.

She could understand. It was fair to say she didn't stay around for much longer, the conversation had stunted. Saying a polite goodbye the girl quickly made for the exit, and Jonny was left alone again. Then sat with his thoughts for company.

* * *

She was right, Jac was _the one_ for him – and neither Mo nor any other interference could change that fact. But now she was someone else's, and he needed to learn to live with that.


	9. Chapter 9 - Irritating Obstetricians

_**I know Sean works on Peads but I don't even care. I had to have him do her scan! Anyway, enjoy and review!**_

* * *

Jac responded far better than she thought she would when the inimitable Sean Dolan asked her to ring him _personally_ about an appointment. It probably wasn't the most intelligent idea to ring him at the nurses' station, but she was in a rush. The thought of Sean treating her admittedly filled her with horror at first; she was definitely not letting him be involved in any compromising birthing positions. He would never let her forget it. But him doing her sonogram wouldn't do any harm, she thought. He was only interested in seeing if _the_ Jac Naylor was actually pregnant anyway.

* * *

It wasn't long before she was sat in the obscenely dull waiting room, her appointment looming ever near. Tapping her foot uncontrollably, she wasn't sure whether it was through her anxiety or pure excitement. Either way, for once she didn't know what to expect. And she knew that if she had been candid, she wouldn't be waiting in anticipation alone. She would have an eager Jonny with her, ready to see their unborn child.

Guilt flooded her; she should be enabling him to share all of these experiences. He had already missed the first one, she could have told him by now and he wouldn't be missing this. All because of her selfish ego, he was being deprived of his first child's milestones. As she relented, her name was being called and she immediately proceeded into the room.

* * *

It was only thirty seconds after she entered the room, that the wonder that was Sean Dolan had already started grating on her nerves. She stood at the door, arms folded, an unimpressed expression gracing her features.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in." He smirked, sat at the machine ready to scan her. Giving her a knowing look, Sean grinned inanely. "Come, take a seat, it's going to be a wild ride!" Winking at the red head, Jac gagged at the remark and advanced to take a seat. She didn't breathe a word. "Now, I haven't done this in a while, so you're my guinea pig."

"So you stoop to the levels of the obs cretins, _for me_." Raising an eyebrow coyly, he laughed at her suggestion.

"You don't change Naylor, even when you aren't the _bony_ titan – the dry wit continues to amaze!" Jac rolled her eyes, signalling for him to get on with it. Perhaps letting him scan her was not a good idea. "Okay then, roll your top sailor!"

She was quick to follow his simple orders, the quicker they got it over with, the quicker she could leave and escape the uncomfortable situation. She was not enjoying the experience anymore.

"So I hear you're keeping this a little secret, surprised you're managing the size you are." She winced as he applied the gel to her lower abdomen, and he gave her an apologetic smile – too busy winding her up and forgetting to warn her of the unexpected sensation. "Sorry."

"Well I like a challenge."

"I thought the baby alone would be enough of one to cope with."

His suggestion fell on deaf ears; he knew she wasn't an easy woman to deal with at the best of times. Sean was wise of Jac's abilities and thought well not to probe further, else he would probably never be able to have any children if he desired.

"Okay, everything looks fine here. You're about 21 weeks, but I guess you knew that already." He said, scanning the screen for any abnormalities. "D-day will be 16th July, give or take. Here-" Sean spun the screen around so the expectant mother could have a proper look at her child.

All of the awkwardness dissolved as she caught sight of her baby on the screen. It was, magical. She couldn't take her eyes off the image. Yes she had seen a scan when she was twelve weeks, but the baby actually looked like a baby this time. Jac couldn't understand what she was feeling, she was so _proud_. Sean had never seen his colleague look so happy before, it was like an out of body experience seeing her so content. He didn't want to ruin her moment, so sat in silence for a while.

"Would you like to know what you're having, Jac?" His voice changed, he spoke softer – and he was surprised when he didn't correct the use of her name. She nodded; too busy wiping away the tears forming to speak. "You're having a little girl, congratulations." Jac laughed. It wasn't even sarcastic like usual, it was a proper laugh.

"So I'm going to be knee deep in pink girly things then." Jac grimaced, wiping her enlarged stomach and rolling her scrub top down. Sean chuckled, imagining it.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure you'll have her on the back of your bike in no time."

"I don't know about that, I don't think her dad would want that." Her smile faltered as she was reminded of Jonny, and Sean noticed this, handing her copies of the scan.

"Tell him, Jac."

* * *

The redhead was abnormally content as she resumed her shift on Darwin, and after a talk with Sean, the happiness soon resumed. Her baby was healthy, that's all that mattered at that moment. But as she entered her office - her smile soon dropped. Surrounded by a storm of papers which covered both of the desks, stood Elliot, her 12 week scan clasped firmly in his hand. She had been caught out, and by the person she least anticipated.

"I think we need a little chat, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Revelations

_**Part 10 for you, somebody's secret is about to come out...**_

* * *

A feeling of dread filled Jac as she woke from an uneasy slumber. Ever since her pregnancy had started to become more profound she didn't get her necessary eight hours sleep anymore. Whether it was that, or the fact her secret was so close to coming out that filled her with angst, she didn't know. But a sense of trepidation was filling her; she was so sure that the day would not go well.

* * *

Sat in the staff room, waiting for her decaf coffee to percolate – Jac pondered over her fluctuating emotions. She knew it was down to the baby, but she wasn't enjoying the lack of control. In fact she loathed it, she detested the constant paranoia she was feeling. If she stepped out of the comforts of the room, would she find out that Elliot had told everyone? She sighed, deep down she knew he was a good person - unlike herself, she thought – he wouldn't tell anyone. Her thoughts were intruded by Mo barging through the door.

"We have a problem…" The registrar was quick to explain that they had a rather _difficult_ patient causing havoc on the ward, and it needed her attention.

* * *

Jac didn't even think before following her out of the room, and following her to the irritance. They didn't intrude, and waited for a moment as Elliot and Jonny tried to calm the man down, to no effect. The man was becoming more boisterous, and neither men wanted the women to approach him – even if they could probably handle the situation better.

"Calm down; or we will call security!" Jonny warned the man, who wasn't relenting. Mo had warned her that he was waiting on a transplant, so all of the movement wasn't aiding his health. "You aren't doing yourself any favours, mate." The man had clearly been a fan of substance abuse; he was obviously on another planet as he ripped out his drips, barging past Jonny and pushing Jac out of his way.

"I'll page security-" Mo paused as she noticed the look of horror on Jac's face.

Elliot and Jonny turned around to look at the red head, who appeared rather shaken up. She looked to Elliot, who was also looking noticeably worried as he bumbled to her side. She was in pain, and obviously distressed. He whispered, so their colleagues couldn't hear.

"You need to go downstairs, Jac."

"No. He just winded me, I'm fine." Jac pushed the apprehensive consultant away from her, and she hurried off to her office. Removing herself from any awkward questions that would be thrusted towards her.

"What on earth is going on?" Jonny was worried himself; he didn't like to witness his ex in pain. It was never nice when a patient got too heavy handed and it had clearly shaken her. Elliot knew he would have to tell his colleagues, even if Jac hated him for it. It was for her own good, after all. It was his _professional_ decision, and if it affected the outcome of her child, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if anything grave happened.

"Ms Naylor is… _expecting_-" Elliot paused, clearing his throat. "-So I would appreciate it Ms Effanga if you could put a call through to obs and gyny. I think she may need an _emergency appointment_." The expressive tones of the pair confirmed his suspicions that they were not aware. He sighed. "As soon as possible, please." He said no more, and followed the familiar path towards his office.

"Jac's pregnant! _Pregnant_!? As in, with a **baby**!?" Jonny's voice was getting higher and higher as the information submerged into his brain. His eyes were wide, and shock coated his features. Mo turned to look at him, a similar expression crossing her face.

"I don't think she could be knocked up with anything else, _do you_!?" The registrar laughed, in disbelief - taking her phone from her pocket ready to put in Elliot's requested call. "Although, this is Jac Naylor we are talking about!" She wanted to make a joke of the situation, Jonny looked horrified and she knew he was taken aback.

"I wonder who the dad is." Being her inquisitive self, it had taken her less than a minute to borderline insult their boss again, even after the traumatic experience.

"Oh, for God sake Mo!"

"What? Come on, you've been split for ages! If it was yours, she'd be _huge_ by now." Her remark got Jonny thinking, she was right. They were medical professionals, and he hadn't slept with Jac in months - they would have noticed it by now. He sighed; he could at least understand why she was behaving so strangely now.

* * *

Jac was sat on the sofa when Elliot returned to the office; she appeared to be in less distress than when she was on the ward. He approached her with care, knowing she liked her personal space. Taking a seat next to her, he didn't say anything as he held his stethoscope out for her to take.

"Put your mind at rest." The consultant nodded, and accepted the instrument. Whispering appreciatively, she lifted her top a little, and placed the device in the correct position.

"Thank you." She purely focused on finding her daughters heartbeat, which she located with ease to her relief. As she sighed with relief, she didn't notice the door as it was clicked open. Jonny stood before them and Elliot smiled, looking up at the disordered nurse.

"Mo's booked an appointment." Jac's eyes widen at the alert to his voice, and her focus shot to Elliot.

"You told them."  
"It was necessary, Jac." Breathing heavily, the cerebral consultant expected his female equal to give him a verbal lashing for his indiscretions.

It didn't come however, because she knew he was right - and for her own health - wasn't going to rise to natural instincts for once. She knew she had to do the right thing. For her daughter, at least. She was admittedly idiotic in her plans to try and block out a life for her child, that she had always craved for herself. She was going to give the benefit of the doubt to the father of her child, and give him a chance to prove himself – and man up.

* * *

Elliot stood up, ready to give his colleague a bit of space. He was never a man who had listened to the collective bickerings of the staff. Gossip was never something he had delved into the world of. However, he was observant enough to notice the impish glances shared between the Scottish nurse and the ice cold consultant, and presumed he was the impending father.

On a few occasions, he had noticed a softening in Jac – growing close to Nurse Maconie had its benefits for her, and everyone else who were obligated to work with her. And after working with the ominous Jac Naylor for years, Elliot Hope knew this child would only mean good things could come for his colleague. Yes, the red head was a complicated, pent up woman – but he knew this would be the making of her. The look on her face when she heard her baby beating said it all.

* * *

The consultant broke away from his musings, and smiled warmly at the woman before exiting the room. Jonny didn't move for a moment after Elliot left, but soon closed the door so he could talk with her in private. She couldn't even look in his direction, instead finding more interest in staring at her shaky hands.

"How far gone are you?"

"5 months." His jaw tightened, he didn't utter a breath as she answered his question. His cheeks whitened, _he was going to be a father_.


	11. Chapter 11 - Amicable Times

Jonny didn't know how to respond. All his suspicions had been wrong, there was no other man on the scene - it was the baby she was being cagey about all along. He couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved, even though she had been lying to him for months. It was lucky that he declined Mo's offer to accompany him, she would have made a judging remark about the paternity at some point. But he knew immediately that it was his.

* * *

So the truth was, the woman he was so deeply in love with, _was carrying __**his**__ child_.

* * *

Every time he rolled that sentence over his mind, it became more and more unbelievable. And Jac expected the silence that fell within the room, she'd experienced the shock months before hand. She knew how he was feeling. Deep within, she was feeling terribly guilty. And she wasn't hiding it well. Jac had been preparing herself for the argument that was probably going to occur because of her deceit. She was hoping that if she took a leaf out of a normal human's book, an apology might ease the tension between them.

"I am- um- _sorry_. For keeping _everything_ from you." Running her hand through her mane, she lifted her head and looked at him for the first time since he entered the room. "I had no right."

"No you didn't " Speaking blankly, he moved across the room to sit beside her. "But I can see why you might have done it." Jonny says calmly, without an ounce of the venom she expected. She was naive in thinking that he would react in the way she normally would. "I don't think you wanted to hurt me."

"Of course not." She firmly shook her head.

Her honesty was easing his insecurities; she wasn't the easiest person to read at times. But the calm in her voice told him she was being truthful.

"My foolishness made me believe it was the right thing to do. You weren't exactly jumping for joy when I thought I was before. And a bit of denial on my part helped." He sighed, placing his hand on her shaking equivalent and stroking it reassuringly.

"I understand, but I wish you had just been honest with me." Jonny whispered.

"So do I, I didn't realise how hard it would be to hide the fat."

Making light of the situation, he couldn't help but laugh at the image of her trying to hide her bump. She smiled herself; she was finally seeing how stupid she had actually been over the months.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, I hate being so…_big_."

"Well you can't be that bad; you've kept it hidden for so long."

"Only through a lack of breathing. Still, it will be halfway around Holby by tomorrow - so now I don't have to worry about that." Jac shrugged.

"Well don't listen to what any rude gossips will say, everything is going to be okay." Jonny smiled, his words sunk in - and Jac knew it was true.

* * *

Keeping everything amicable and friendly was the only way they were going to make this situation benefit either of them. Being angry at Jac for keeping secrets wasn't ever going to get Jonny anywhere; he knew that patience with Jac was vital, and he could never stay mad at her for long anyway.


	12. Chapter 12 - Unnecessary Conflicts

It was safe to say that Mo was not jumping for joy when she learnt of Jonny's news. In fact, she could have punched him in the face for his stupidity. Many would assume that her opinions were aired through a pang of jealousy, and she could understand how they could come about the conclusion. She knew full well that it was an incorrect assumption; she would never romantically link herself with Jonny. _It was wrong in__** so many ways**_. In her mind, it could be classed as borderline incest. He was like her brother, and she felt the need to protect him.

The mothering need she felt was why she was truly horrified for him, and she couldn't believe that he couldn't even see an issue with the situation. _That_ child was going to be burden on his shoulders; he was going to be tied down to _that_ woman for the **rest of his life**. She thought to herself, and smirked for a moment. _No, that would be wrong_. She could plant a seed into his head so easily; it was a well-known fact that their boss ate men for breakfast - so it could be a viable conclusion. She'd only been at Holby for a few days when she learnt of her superiors' reputation with the male staff - _senior_ consultants in particular.

Hearing all the horror stories in a particulary unneeded graphic detail, she swore she would never let her friend get close to _that woman_. If she perhaps suggested to Jonny that this _nuisance_ might not be his child afterall; and told him what the mother was _truly_ like, then he might be able to escape the clasp of the unruly beast. It wouldn't do any harm taking a leaf out of Jac's book, she thought, why should she be the only one to play mind games? And at least she had good intentions – maybe.

* * *

"…Oh come on Jonny, you must have heard the rumours about her! How can you be sure it's _actually_ yours?" Mo was coy as she confronted her friend, sat in the staff room.

"I can't believe I'm _actually_ hearing this." Jonny mocked her tone, and the dramatic roll back of her eyes proved displeasure at his response. "You are kidding me." He felt like he was going around in circles.

"I'm being serious, you must know her track record! Byrne-Gate!" The nurse laughed, nodding.

"That is **so** pot-kettle-black. It was only a few weeks ago you were off with the married barman!"

"He wasn't my boyfriend's father, Jonny. Wise up and see what is right in front your face."

"You know what, you're just jealous it isn't you having the kid!"

"What the hell does that mean?" The anger was bubbling ferociously within, she was close to boiling.

"William." He hissed. Jonny knew he had taken it a step too far, but she wouldn't consider anyone else's opinion but her own. The anger dropped from his features, replaced with guilt.

"You've changed, that ginger bitch has rubbed off on you! You're under the thumb!" He shook his head at her thunderous rant and turned to leave, stopping for the_ ginger bitch_ that was stood in the doorway.

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry." He had followed Jac straight into her office, ignoring his supposed friends' repulsive behaviour in the process. At that moment in time, Jac was more important - and he felt he was right albeit below the belt on occasion. "She didn't mean what she said; she was just trying to get back at me." Jac didn't say anything. Moving to sit at her desk, he was confused by where he stood. "Sorry."

"Stop apologising. You didn't even say anything!" She didn't look up from the notes that had caught her eye, she didn't see the problem – it wasn't the first time her registrar had aired her feelings about her, and the feelings were certainly reciprocated anyway.

"Still, it was uncalled for, so sorry."

"If I took everything my staff said about me to heart, I would have had a nervous breakdown by now. Just- forget it." Jac was surprised when the nurse didn't move; normally somebody would scarper as soon as she'd reassured them that she wasn't going to lynch them. She looked up, eyebrows raised. "Was there something else?"

"Actually, I could do with a favour…"


	13. Chapter 13 - Changing Perceptions

Jac had only been sat in the confines of Jonny's apartment for ten minutes when she began to doubt her reasoning for being there. As he left the room to make her a cup of coffee, she scanned the room observing her surroundings. Jac hadn't been there since they were '_together_' and nothing had really changed from her recollection. It was a standard male oriented flat, décor swimming with greys and blacks. Analysing his living arrangements took her mind off the awkwardness she was about to be faced with, and if she was honest she actually quite liked it.

When Jonny had acquisitioned her about the proposition in her office, she wasn't in a position to not take up the offer. She wasn't in a particularly bad mood at the time of questioning – which always bowed well with the opposed gaining a reasonable response. The truth was Jonny wanted Jac to meet his – how he described, _interesting_ – mother. Jac never normally would associate herself with any members of her male _friends'_ family members, the last time she had done that Byrne-gate had occurred. That was enough for her to learn a lesson, but if Jonny wanted to be as involved with their daughter as he said he did, then she would probably need to meet the grandmother of her unborn child at some point. _Whether she liked it or not_.

* * *

If there was any normality in their situation then Jac would have met the woman long before she ended up pregnant by her son. The consultant was never one to make situations easy for herself though. She was lost in the realms of thought when Jonny returned, placing the hot beverages on the coffee table and taking a set next to her.

"Jac-" She shook her head abruptly, and looked up at him – seeing the worry etched across his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?" Jac was confused by his expression.

"You looked like you were on another planet." Jonny smirked finding it quite entertaining. He knew she wasn't too pleased about having to meet his mother. She was the person who could be blamed for his existence after all, which is why he was secretly worried about what Jac's reaction could be.

"I should probably warn you-" As the doorbell rings, Jonny sighed at the interruption, and stood up. She gave him a look. "Doesn't matter, that'll be her." Before she has a chance to question him, he'd left the room – and soon the atmosphere changed, the peacefulness mutating as a barrage of noise erupted from the opening of his front door.

"You know I don't like you being so secretive, Jonathan." Jac could only hear the odd comments being made as Jonny greeted the woman, but the simple action of her using his full name made her smile. She could catch Jonny's quietened mutterings to his mother; all the years of snooping on the social workers in her foster homes had come in handy. Jonny was probably warning her of what comments would wind her up, she thought. _Wise move_.

The noise was getting louder, and so she knew they were nearing. Jac was suffering from a bout of nerves, not a motion she was accustomed too. It was Jonny that caught her eye first, giving her a reassuring grin – the cheesiness alone took her mind off it – as his mother entered the room. There was a moment of silence for all three.

"Oh my-" The older woman had studied Jac's appearance – _much like she would do herself_ – and Jac watched as the woman's eyes soon fell to the obvious swell of her stomach. The surprise in her voice immediately told Jac what Jonny was going to warn her about before; he hadn't mentioned the baby to her. She gave a disappointing look to Jonny. "The secrets aren't limited to women then, boy." Mocking her son, Jonny gulped clearly scared, but the woman had soon resorted to laughter.

"Nice to meet you, Jac isn't it?" She held her hand out and Jac accepted it without hesitance, shaking it firmly. Jonny breathed heavily as he returned to the couch. " I'm Sandra. I apologise for the shock, normally my Jonathan doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut – today he seems to have the opposite problem." Jac smirked at Sandra's approach; she wasn't the cushiony nicey-nice woman she had expected. Aesthetically, Jonny's mother had appeared exactly how she presumed she would though, physically _plump_ and very short compared to Jac.

"I have noticed."

Jonny rolled his eyes; he was down two to one. Sandra grinned at her son, she always enjoyed inflicting a little embarrassment on him – after recognising his traits of a serial prankster from a small child, he had always been a cheeky chap. The darkening of his cheeks made her fully aware that her moves were working, as she took a seat.

"From what I have heard about you, you are certainly not what I expected, Jac." It was then a little more worry entered Jac's thoughts, she knew that if she had spoken to Mo that she would have already been acquainted with the circulating rumours. "In a good way of course." She insisted, smiling. She shared an accent with her spawn, although one with far more density.

"Oh really?" Jac grinned at Jonny.

"You are not like the _others_." The red head ears pricked, the conversation had suddenly become more interesting. "I was expecting a _blonde_." Jac knew what she meant, and Jonny sighed – this was making him want to kill himself.

"_Dumb_?"

"Oh yes. But, I knew that wouldn't be true – Jonathan did happen to mention that you were his boss." She smiled. Sandra had been quite impressed with Jonny when he told her Jac was a consultant, a happy deviant from the bar-girl-barbie's he was usually familiar with. "I never knew he could have such high standards, and you're making me a grandmother, so thank you."

"That's okay, I think."

* * *

To her relief, Mo obviously hadn't spoken to the woman. Sandra was acting as if she could _like_ Jac, it was liberating for the red head to know that someone could take to her so quickly. Smugness overwhelmed her. She gave Jonny a conceited grin at the mention of his previous girlfriends, which he completely ignored for his egos sake.

The pregnancy had actually come in handy for the two of them, for conversational purposes – it was a topic his mother had soon moved onto. She had completely bypassed their _relationship_ and Jac's personal life - she couldn't stop talking about the arrival of her first grandchild, repeated announcing that she had been waiting for since her children had left home. Who knew the creation of an illegitimate child could devoid her of awkward social situations?

* * *

Jac was left wondering why she didn't get pregnant sooner.


	14. Chapter 14 - Worrying Notions

When it got to the stage where Jac couldn't even see her feet without the use of a carefully angled mirror, she found herself slipping into a very repetitive routine through lack of ability. She knew it would get to a point where she would become restricted – she'd seen it happen to so many women before – and it repulsed her. She had never _needed_ anybody, she was always so proud of her consistent independence. One little inconvenience later and she felt like she was turning into a different person, work was the only thing making her feel _normal_.

Nobody daren't suggest that she gave up the shifts she was working - and even though she was only on paper-based, anyone who proposed the idea of her leaving would get a tirade of abuse. _It wasn't worth it_. Many had given Jonny the nudge to try, but after the hormone fuelled rage Elliot faced after he forced Jac to go part time, Jonny knew he valued the ability to have more children far more. As long as she wasn't overdoing it, he was happy with her there.

* * *

The deterrent of work was even more substantial as Jac entered the eighth month of her pregnancy. She knew that D-day would soon be arriving, and with that would come an **_actual_**_ child_. A child that would live, breathe and depend on her - and Jonny of course. Jac would never normally admit to her fears, but Jonny was well aware of how petrified she was about becoming a mother.

* * *

She sighed; relaxing on her couch, her increasing tiredness and inability to walk far left her body running at a more sluggish level, she would have never found time to just sit around like that before. And when she was at her house, she didn't mind too much, as she almost always had Jonny's company anyway.

He had been staying around her house more recently - probably worried that she would go into labour at any point. Jac knew that sleeping on her couch was not a comfortable experience, and since he'd slept on it for the last four nights – she knew he really did care. She almost felt a degree of sympathy for him, but then she remembered that he was the reason she was fat, so that soon diminished.

She smirked at the thought as she stroked her bump affectionately, one of the maternal traits she had taken up.

"Are you thinking about the baby again?" Jonny had yet again made his presence felt in her house, watching what she could only describe as _abysmal_ television. She rolled her eyes, and nodded knowingly.

"I'm _always_ thinking about the baby."

"Everything will be fine, stop worrying." He patted her leg reassuringly and she hissed vexed.

"Not helping." She sighed, turning away to focus on the television. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Jonny's attempts to bring her out of the baby blues, but he was as much of a newbie to all of it as she was – which wasn't of any help.

There was a knock at the door and Jonny rushed to answer it for her without thought, even at her irritance. Jonny smiled sympathetically towards her as he opened the front door, and Jac was confused. She wasn't expecting any visitors. As soon as she noticed Sandra stood in the doorway, suitcase at her feet, the fear fell away.

* * *

_There stood someone who understood._


	15. Chapter 15 - New Generations

_**So this is the last chapter of this fiction, but I have a sequel in mind so watch this space ;) Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a week before her due date when Jac started to feel the unfamiliar cramping across her stomach. At first she could easily ignore it, it wasn't particularly intruding – she had experienced far worse painful notions before. The question of Braxton hicks popped into her mind for a while, but the medical professional within her said otherwise. Especially as the pain was becoming more apparent as time wore on, especially when it got to the point where she found difficulty in manoeuvring.

She soon found herself clutching hold of her kitchen sink for dear life, struggling for breath as she reached for her phone. Jac cursed at herself for getting into the situation. And after all of the hours Jonny spent grating on her nerves, waiting in case of the moment that _this_ would happen – he was nowhere near when she needed him. After ringing for an ambulance, she cursed again, Jac gasped as she found his number on his phone and called immediately. The expression she pulled when she heard his horrendous ringtone bellow from behind her was unimaginable; she looked over her shoulder and groaned in spite when she saw his phone on charge.

After waiting for the bout of pain to pass, she found the number for Darwin.

* * *

As soon as Mo hung up the phone on a hormonal – _and very angry_ - Jac, she went into a desperate search for the nurse. God, he was never around when anyone needed him! She groaned in annoyance as she rushed through the bays to find him. She was exasperated; she couldn't believe he didn't have his phone on him when his not-so-girlfriend was going into labour any day. _Idiot_, she thought. Sighing, Mo looked in the staff room, _not there_. Locker room, _not there_. She flew open the door of the last place on the ward she could think of, and the man in question was sat at Jac's desk.

"Oh god, you have to go!" Waving her hand towards him, Jonny looked up in confusion. He didn't say anything, him and Mo hadn't really made up since the fight they had over Jac – something which the red head had actually suggested he fix. "Unless you want to miss the birth of your first child, I would leave for Jac's now!" Jonny didn't listen to most of the sentence; he was already rushing for the door.

"Oi Jonny Mac-" She called after him as he skidded down the corridor, he spun around. "Good luck." Jonny nodded, smiling before running off again – desperately hoping to reach Jac in time.

* * *

It was lucky that only a few minutes after her conversation with Mo, Sandra had returned from her daughter's house. Jac was well aware that the baby was not going to wait around, as she sat on her kitchen floor, what dignity she had gone. Her child had already inherited her lack of patience it seemed. She was exhausted from the pain, even with her superhuman pain threshold, the experience was cutting through.

When the moment came she was so relieved to have someone like Sandra there, it eased the ache she felt when she realised that Jonny had missed the birth of their baby daughter. Jac sighed with relief when the paramedics reassured her and the baby was placed in her arms, a healthy little girl. Unbeknown to Jac, she was beaming – a happiness she had never experienced shone from within. Jac couldn't stop staring at the wriggling bundle, much like her startled grandmother, words not needed in the moment.

Jonny suddenly bounded into the room, lacking breath and out of energy. Hunched over having gained a stitch, he caught his breath before rushing to Jac's side. He grinned as he caught sight of the bundle, forgetting about missing the actual birth. _This moment was so much more important_. His mother kissed him on the cheek before excusing herself, letting the couple have a quiet minute.

He sat on her now unusable kitchen floor, and as Jonny stroked the hair away from Jac's face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, he couldn't take his eyes off the two of them. The emotions were running high, and the ice-queen's wall had truly fallen, tears streaming down her face.

"So beautiful." He whispered, dumbfounded. The new mother nodded, gaining her breath and wiping her cheeks before speaking.

"She is."

"She _really_ is, but I wasn't talking about her." Jac dragged herself from gazing at their daughter, to stare at the father of her child. She smiled, and he reciprocated as she kissed him softly. "A day full of surprises, eh?" He smirked and she nudged him playfully, he wasn't tactful with his smugness. Jonny didn't care, he couldn't be happier. "I love you, you know." She grinned, joy washing over her.

* * *

"_Oh, I know_."


End file.
